Hanfsaft
__INDEX__ Hanfsaft aus Nutzhanf ist ein drogenfreier bzw. nicht psychoaktiver Saft aus der Pflanze Cannabis Sativa, dem in den traditionellen Medizinen in China, Indien und Europa positive Wirkungen auf den menschlichen Organismus zugesprochen wird. Insbesondere gilt Cannabis als Mittel der Entspannung und Schmerzfreiheit, sowie der guten Verdauung und des guten Schlafes. Der drogenfreie Hanfsaft mit seinem hohem CBD Gehalt hat auch in der medizinischen Nutzung große Potentiale.Englische Wikipedia: “medical cannabis“ICRS: “International Cannabinoid Research Society ICRS“Charlotts Web (Charlotte Figi): “Charlotts Web“ Der Saft ist zudem ein hochwertiges, proteinreiches NahrungsmittelProteine im Hanf: “Characterization, amino acid composition and in vitro digestibility of hemp (Cannabis sativa L.) proteins“. „Die Essenz von Cannabis ist im Saft der Hanf Pflanze.“9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.1): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“ Beschreibung Ein vor der Samenreife kalt gepresster Hanfsaft aus Nutzhanf (Cannabis Sativa) ist eine Emulsion mit wertvollen, ungesättigten Omega-Fettsäuren. Er wird aus Sorten mit einem THC-Anteil von unter 0,2% im Samen gewonnen welche in der EU als drogenfreies Nahrungsmittel zugelassen sind. Die wesentlichen Inhaltsstoffe befinden sich in den Schwebeteilchen des Saftes. Inhaltsstoffe und Eigenschaften Inhaltsstoffe In der jungen Pflanze sind vor allem Mineralien und Spurenelemente enthalten. Der höchste Gehalt an Cannabinoiden und Proteinen findet sich in der Hanfpflanze, bei denen die Blüten schon Samen ansetzen. Wesentliche Inhaltsstoffe des Saftes sind neben den Omega-Fettsäuren (siehe auch Hanföl) mehr als 100 nachgewiesene Cannabinoide, auf die spezielle Rezeptoren im menschlichen Körper ansprechen (Endocannabinoid-System / Signaltransduktion). Von diesen ist primär das Cannabinoid THC (Tetrahydrocannabinol) psychoaktiv und illegal.“Cannabis als Rauschmittel“ Hanf, bzw. der daraus gepresste Hanfsaft, enthält zudem diverse leicht verdauliche Proteine, alle Aminosäuren, insbesondere alle acht für den Menschen essentiellen Aminosäuren.“Aminosäuren im Hanf“9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.7): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“Studie 2012 Deutschen Bergischen Universität Wuppertal / Charlott Dreyer / Analytische Charakterisierung der Inhaltsstoffe von Hanfsaft: “Kolloquium“ - “Studie.pdf“ Eine solche Dichte von nützlichen Nahrungsmittelbestandteilen ist für eine Pflanze ungewöhnlich. Weiter beinhaltet der Saft zahlreiche Mineralien, Vitamine und Polyphenole. Hanfsaft eignet sich hervorragend als Nahrungsmittel und Proteinquelle. Durch eine zeitgemäße spezielle Art der Gewinnung bleiben alle Inhalts- und Wirkstoffe erhalten.9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.11): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“ Das Auspressen steigert die Ausbeute der Inhaltsstoffe im Vergleich zu herkömmlichen Verfahren wie Extraktion.9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.15): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“ Wirkung Roher Hanfsaft hat eine besondere Wirkung, da Cannabinoide im Rohsaft in anderer chemischer Form als in erhitztem Zustand vorliegen. So kommt zum Beispiel THC im Rohsaft als THC-Acid vor, welches entspannt, aber kein psychoaktives „High“ erzeugt. Zudem erzeugt der in Europa zugelassene, drogenfreie Hanf durch seinen generell minimalen THC-Anteil von < 0.2 % in der Pflanze selbst im erhitzten Zustand kein „High“. Gerade Sorten mit geringem THC-Anteil können besonders reich an anderen Cannabinoiden, insbesondere reich an CBD (Cannabidiol) sein. Cannabinoide zeichnen die bewertende Funktion des Frontalhirn-Lappens „weich“ (Signaltransduktion). Insofern hat Hanfsaft eine entspannende und beruhigende Wirkung, im Gegensatz zu den meisten wachmachenden „lifestyle power drinks“. Hanfsaft hat positive Wirkung bei Depression und Angst.“Hanf als Antidepressiva“ Er bietet entspannende, entkrampfende, angstlösende, entzündungshemmende Effekte und wirkt gegen Übelkeit aufgrund seines Cannabidiol. Hanfsaft besitzt eine natürliche geschmacksverstärkende WirkungThomas Voet,Modulation of Temperature-Sensitive TRP Channels (2014), 24. Annual Symposium of the International Cannabinoid Research Society, International Cannabinoid Research Society, Research Triangle Park, NC, USA, Page N2 und eignet sich dadurch als Zusatz zu salzigen und süßen Speisen oder Getränken. Dadurch kann der Salz- und Zuckerverbrauch reduziert werden und so der Gesundheitsvorsorge dienen.Verbraucherzentrale NRW “Salz reduzieren“ Messverfahren zu den Inhaltsstoffen im Hanfsaft Die heutigen Messverfahren zu THC und anderen Cannabinoiden beruhen auf der Extraktion von Flüssigkeit aus der getrockneten Hanfpflanze. Dazu wurde im Rahmen von Forschungen und Studien der Universität Wuppertal nachgewiesen, dass in den Extrakten nur bis maximal 10 % der ursprünglichen Inhaltsstoffe vorhanden sind.Hanfsaft via Extraktion - öhmi Analytik GmbH, Magdeburg Zudem können in Extrakten gefährliche Lösungsmittelrückstände enthalten sein. Für die Messung der Inhalte von THC und anderen Cannabinoiden im Hanfsaft gibt es bisher keine direkten Messverfahren. Übliche Messverfahren gewinnen zunächst Extrakte aus dem Hanfsaft, mit den oben beschriebenen Nachteilen. Ein anderes MessverfahrenHanfsaft via Zentrifugation - menal GmbH, Emmerdingen (Freiburg) filterte und zentrifugierte den Hanfsaft zunächst. Im Ergebnis waren alle Spuren von THC und Cannabinoiden verschwunden. Nur im ungefilterten Hanfsaft bleiben alle Inhaltsstoffe der Hanfpflanze erhalten, so dass neue direkte Messverfahren für THC und andere Cannabinoide zu entwickeln sind. Geschmack und Farbe Der Saft der oberen Blattstände ist von intensiv grüner Farbe, sein Geschmack ist bitter – hanfig. Der Saft aus den Fasern und Schäben der Hanfpflanze ist heller und schmeckt süßlich. Hanfsaft hinterlässt eine Art glatter Auskleidung im Mund die anhält. Es ist so, als ob sich diese Auskleidung durch den Verdauungstrakt bis in den Darm fortsetzt, wo sie einen wunderbaren Effekt hat, den die Chinesische Medizin „die Befeuchtung des Darmes“ nennt. In der geeigneten Mischung wandelt sich das Bittere im Hanfsaft zu einem eigenständigen, vollmundigen Geschmack „Umami“, welcher auf der Vielzahl von Proteinen im Hanf beruht. Im Zusammenhang mit vorhandenem Zucker z. B. in Karotten und Obst verwandelt sich das Bittere in frischen, süßen Geschmack. Natürliche Cannabinoide wirken als GeschmacksverstärkerTalavera K, Yasumatsu K, Yoshida R, Margolskee RF, Voets T, Ninomiya Y & Nilius B. (2008). The taste transduction channel TRPM5 is a locus for bitter-sweet taste interactions. FASEB J 22, 1343-1355 “Quelle“PNAS “Endocannabinoids selectively enhance sweet taste“ sowie Monell Center „This is Your Tongue on Cannabis“ Evaporationsflüssigkeit Weitere Verwertungsbestandteile ergeben sich aus dem Auffangen der Evaporationsflüssigkeit, welche in den ersten 12 Std. nach der Ernte ungewöhnlich hoch ist. Die Flüssigkeit eignet sich bspw. zur Lederpflege.9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.15): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“ Saft aus Fasern und Schäben Der für den menschlichen Verzehr in Deutschland noch nicht explizit zugelassene Saft aus den Fasern und den SchäbenBundesamt für Verbraucherschutz und Lebensmittelsicherheit: „Novel Food Verordnung“ der gesamten Hanfpflanzen kann in Biogasanlagen für die alternative Energieproduktion verwendet werden oder fermentiert werden, um Milchsäure für die chemische Industrie zu gewinnen. Zusätzlich zur Hanfsaftgewinnung entfernt das Auspressen der Fasern und Schäben unter hohem Druck in Walzenpressen die pflanzeneignen Klebstoffe, erhält die Faserstruktur und ergibt lagertrockenen qualitativ hochwertigeren Nutzhanf für die industrielle Weiterverarbeitung.9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.2 / S.16): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“ Gewinnung Hanfsaft wird heute durch moderne, industrielle und geschützte Verfahren direkt nach dem Ernten gewonnen. Der obere Teil der Pflanze, die Blätter und Blütenstände, die bei der bisherigen Herstellung von industrieller Hanffaser ungenutzt blieben, werden direkt nach dem Ernten unter Druck ausgepresst. So wird ein hochwertiger Teil der Pflanze für den menschlichen Konsum genutzt, anstatt wie bisher auf dem Feld zu verrotten bzw. zu verdunsten. Dabei steht der Saft nicht im Wettbewerb mit der Gewinnung von Fasern und Schäben – im Gegenteil.Studie 2012 Deutschen Bergischen Universität Wuppertal / Charlott Dreyer / Analytische Charakterisierung der Inhaltsstoffe von Hanfsaft / S.21 “Lebensmittelchem. Kolloquium“ Je ha Fläche werden bei diesem Verfahren ca. 3 t. Saft gewonnen. Die Form der Kaltpressung erhält zudem die pflanzlichen Inhaltsstoffe. Diese neuen Gewinnungsverfahren ermöglichen eine erheblich größere Wirtschaftlichkeit und Nachhaltigkeit beim Anbau von drogenfreiem Nutzhanf. Die zwei gängigen Ernteverfahren: „Kappen“ der oberen Hanfpflanze oder „Strippen“13th General Meeting of the European Industrial Hemp Association (EIHA) - 2013-06-17 - Hotel am Rhein, Wesseling, Germany, 21 May 2013 „Videos zum Kappen und Strippen“ der Blätter und oberen Blütenstände ergeben unterschiedliche Mengen von Cannabinoiden im resultierenden Hanfsaft. Die Erntemethode beeinflusst bereits die medizinische Qualität. Die Art der Pressung beeinflusst die Qualität der Fasern und Schäben. Für die Saftgewinnung wird nur der obere, blattreiche Teil der Pflanze geerntet, womit der gesamte übrige Teil der Hanfpflanze für die industrielle Gewinnung von Fasern und Schäben nutzbar bleibt. Die „Safternte“ bringt daher einen erheblichen zusätzlichen ökonomischen Nutzen – ohne dabei die „Faserernte“ zu beeinträchtigen. Zudem kann durch die sofortige Verarbeitung nach der Ernte die Verfügbarkeit der Flächen für den Ackerbau gesteigert werden. Die Saftgewinnung als zusätzlicher Nutzen aus der Hanfpflanze ist besonders in Klimazonen von Vorteil in denen Hanfsamen nicht reifen, bspw. in Nordeuropa. Aus dem Pressverfahren fallen neben dem Hanfsaft gleichzeitig etwa 3 t. Pressreste an. Sie können als Nahrungszusatz oder zu Viehfutter in Silos fermentiert werden. Saftgehalt Der Saftgehalt in der Pflanze hängt vom Alter der Pflanze ab. Es ist mehr Saft in den jungen Pflanzen als in den älteren Pflanzen enthalten. Am wenigsten Saft erhält man aus Pflanzen nach der Samenreife. Dann gehen die Blätter bereits in Seneszenz über. Gleich nach der Ernte ist der Anteil des gepressten Saftes am höchsten. Abhängig von der Art der Saftpresse variiert die Menge des resultierenden Saftes deutlich. Im Durchschnitt wird etwa 50 % Saft vom Gewicht der Pflanze erreicht. Das Verhältnis vom Wasser Gehalt des Saftes zu Feststoff Gehalt zeigte einen hohen Feststoffgehalt in den Blütenständen und den geringsten Feststoffgehalt in Blattständen mit reifen Samen. Der Feststoffgehalt in den Fasern ist nur halb so hoch und am geringsten in den Schäben. Der relativ hohe Gehalt an Trockenmasse lässt daher auf einen höheren Anteil an stofflichen Komponenten wie Kohlenhydraten, Aminosäuren, Eiweißen, Fetten und Cannabinoiden, Polyphenolen, sowie anderen Substraten schließen. Partielle Ernte9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.3 / S.9): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“ Soll eine erhöhte Menge an Hanfspitzen geerntet werden, ist es möglich, einige Wochen nach der Saat bereits über das Feld zu fahren und nur die Spitzen zu ernten. In der Folge wachsen an der Pflanze neue Spitzen, meist Mehrfachspitzen, die dann mit den reifen Samen abgeerntet werden können. Auf diese Weise können sowohl Hanfsaft als auch Hanfsamen von demselben Feld gewonnen werden. Haltbarkeit Einfrieren wird zur Haltbarmachung des frisch gepressten Saftes eingesetzt. Wobei die Qualität des Saftes vom sofortigen Einfrieren abhängt. Die Vermischung des Saftes mit Salz oder mit Zucker bringen ganz neue geschmacksverstärkende und haltbare Produkte hervor. Durch Pasteurisieren des Saftes und weitere Verarbeitung wird Haltbarkeit erzeugt. Das Erhitzen trennt, anders als beim Hanfsalz und Hanfzucker, die Cannabinoide von Ihren Acid-Anteilen. Fermentierung Die Fermentierung des Saftes kann durch verschiedene geschützte Verfahren erfolgen, bevorzugt durch den Zusatz von Hefen und Zucker. Durch die Fermentierung und gegebenenfalls den Zusatz von Fruchtsäften oder Gemüsesäften wird eine Veränderung des Geschmacks des Originalsaftes erreicht. Verwendung Der Saft dient als Basis für Getränke, und andere Nahrungsmittel, Gewürze, Nahrungs-Ergänzungsmittel, medizinische Produkte und Kosmetik. Neben der Saftausbeute können die Pressreste als Nahrungs-Ergänzungsmittel verwertet werden. Abgrenzung zu Hanf-ÖL und Hanf-Milch und herkömmlichem Hanf Bier Hanfmilch (siehe Nutzhanf#Trinkhanf) wird wie Sojamilch aus den Samen der Pflanze hergestellt. Hanföl wird ebenfalls aus den Samen der Pflanze gepresst. Hanf in anderen Getränken wie zum Beispiel Hanfbier ist bisher als Blüte oder als Blatt in den Getränke-Herstellungsprozess integriert. Die Hanf Rohstoffe liegen gewöhnlich in getrockneter Form vor. Hanfsaft hingegen wird aus der Pflanze gepresst und als Saft in den Getränke Prozess eingeführt. Dadurch ist die Wertschöpfung aus der Pflanze höher, denn Inhaltsstoffe und Wasser bleiben erhalten. Ein Hanf Bier auf der Basis von Hanfsaft kommt bspw. ohne Getreidemaische aus und ist kalorienärmer. Hanf als nächster Pflanzen-Verwandter von Hopfen bringt die bittere Note in das Hanf Bier. Hanfsaft ist eine Alternative zum industriell hergestellten Hanf Protein. Hanfsaft enthält alle in der Pflanze vorkommenden Inhaltsstoffe in natürlicher Form. Er ist in seiner Verwendung vielseitig: Als Getränk, mit oder ohne Alkohol, mit oder ohne Kohlensäure, als Nahrungszusatz, sowie als natürlicher Geschmacksverstärker in Verbindung mit Salz oder Zucker. Getränke Der Zusatz von ungefiltertem Hanfsaft zum Brauprozess beim Bier bringt den feinen bitteren Geschmack auch ganz ohne Hopfen. Der gefilterte Saft ergibt eine gute Basis für alle möglichen Drinks, alkoholische und nicht-alkoholische. Dabei spricht die entspannende Wirkung von drogenfreiem Hanf insbesondere einen guten Schlaf und eine gute Verdauung an. Hanfsaft eignet sich durch seine entspannende Wirkung als Basis für Lifestyle-Getränke zum Chillen und Entspannen: * als helles, leichtes bierähnliches Hanfgetränk mit oder ohne Getreide Maische (siehe Patent) * als dunkles, kräftiges bierähnliches Hanfgetränk (siehe Patent) * als Getränk mit höherem Alkoholgehalt durch Destillation (Hanfschnaps) * als Kräuter-Likör, Magen-Bitter durch Zusatz von Alkohol und Zucker * als fermentierter Mix ohne Alkohol (Gemüsesäfte, Obstsäfte) * als Mix mit Alkohol (Cocktails) * als Brauzutat für Hanfbier * als Beimengung zu Obst-Saftprodukten zur Optimierung des süßen Geschmacks, und zur Erhöhung des Nährwertes * als Beimengung zu Tomaten- und Gemüsesäften zur Verbesserung des gehaltvollen Geschmacks (umami) Würzmittel Als Geschmacksverstärker in Speisen, beispielsweise zur Reduktion des Salz- und Zuckergehaltes von Fertigprodukten bei gleichzeitiger Intensivierung des Geschmacks ist Hanfsaft geeignet.Thomas Voet,Modulation of Temperature-Sensitive TRP Channels (2014), 24. Annual Symposium of the International Cannabinoid Research Society, International Cannabinoid Research Society, Research Triangle Park, NC, USA, Page N2 * Als Hanf-Salz: Der Saft wird hier mit naturbelassenem Speisesalz vermischt und zum Kochen wie auch zum kalten Würzen verwendet. Dadurch werden die Cannabinoide in ihrer natürlichen Form als Cannabinoid-Acid sowie in ihrer erhitzten Form (der Acid Anteil ist abgespalten) verzehrt. Hanfsalz wirkt als natürlicher Geschmacksverstärker und kann so helfen den Salzkonsum zu senken und den Geschmack zu verbessern (umami / gehaltvoll). * Als Hanf-Zucker oder Hanf-Sirup: Hanfsaft kann in Verbindung mit Obstsäften oder Zucker oder süßen Speisen den Konsum von Zucker verringern und den Kaloriengehalt von Getränken mindern, da Hanfsaft den süßen Geschmack verstärkt. * Hanfsaft als Geschmacksbaustein /-verstärker ist geeignet zum Mixen, Kochen, Backen und in Fertigprodukten, in Getränken, Gewürzmischungen, Gebäck, Marmeladen, Suppen Hanfsuppe, usw. Nahrungsergänzung Die im Saft enthaltenen hochwertigen Cannabinoide, Proteine, Vitamine, Mineralien, Polyphenole und polyunsaturierten Fette sind ideal zur Vermeidung von Mangelerscheinungen und zum Körperaufbau. Genutzt wird Hanf bspw. von Sportlern in Form von Proteinpulver. Auch die Ballaststoffe in den Pressresten bieten sich zur Ballaststoffanreicherung an. Medizin (Arzneimittel) „Warum teure Medikamente für Krebspatienten produzieren, wenn Sie einfach nur Cannabis Getränke konsumieren könnten, die auf der Basis von frischem Saft hergestellt sind?“9. International Conference of the European Industrial Hemp Association EIHA, 23.05.2012 Wesseling / Vortrag G.BvM Juice from Cannabis Plants for Food / Beverage, Feed and Biogas (S.8): “EIHA Conferenze 2012“Cannabis als Arznei gegen Krebs “Cannabinoide und Krebs“ Die Erkenntnisse der traditionellen Medizin werden heute insbesondere in den USA als „medical cannabis“Englische Wikipedia: “medical cannabis in den USA“ stark erforscht. Die bei der Gewinnung des Hanfsaft verwendeten Cannabissorten mit hohem CBD-Gehalt, wie Cannabis Sativa, stärken das Parasympathische Nervensystem Parasympathikus. Das im Hanfsaft enthaltene Cannabidiol (CBD) hat eine entspannende, entkrampfende, angstlösende und auch entzündungshemmende Wirkung. Es wird in der Krebstherapie angewendet. Der Hanfsaft kann auch als Beimischung in Cremes oder Gelen, zu medizinischen Zwecken wie Wundheilung und Heilung von Ekzemen auf der Haut verwendet werden. Das Hanfsalz kann als Badezusatz verwendet werden. Drogenfreier Extrakt Hanfsaft * als Therapeutikum bei Epilepsie * als Antidepressiva * als Teil einer Burn-out Prävention * als Bestandteil von Heilsalben gegen Ekzeme und Hautirritationen Kosmetik (Zugabe zu Kosmetikprodukten) Badesalz und Hautcreme Der Saft mit seinem reichen Polyphenol und Proteingehalt bietet sich bspw. als Bestandteil von Hauscremes gegen das Altern an. Als Badezusatz entfaltet Hanfsalz seine beruhigende Wirkung auf Neurodermitis. Pflegemittel für Leder Insbesondere die über die aus dem Verdunstungsprozess aufgefangene Evaporationsflüssigkeit ergibt innerhalb der Verwertungskette einen nutzbaren Flüssigstoff, welcher bspw. für die Lederpflege geeignet ist. Das Material kann damit gereinigt und geschmeidig gehalten werden. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hanf Kategorie:Nutzhanf